Every Time We Touch
by Plain Berry
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic. SasoriDeidara. Yaoi warning. OOC. Deidara can’t help but mourn over the death of his partner, his lover, his Danna. Please review but no flames, first time yaoi so I’m no good.


Every Time We Touch

Summary: One-shot. Song fic. SasoriDeidara. Yaoi warning. OOC. Deidara can't help but mourn over the death of his partner, his lover, his Danna. Please review but no flames, first time yaoi so I'm no good.

A/N: Like I said in the summary, this is my first yaoi story…I never thought that I'd be writing something like this or even liking a couple but when I first hear about a character I go on fan fiction or fan something and see who their paired up with for a romance thing. And so I heard of Deidara (who at first I thought was a girl) and saw he was kept on being paired up with Sasori and the two just started to grow on me.

And yeah, I was reading a lot of fan fic stories that involve Deidara being all sad about Sasori's death and then I was listening to this song and this came up. But it's not that sad so that's why it's not in that genre.

The song is "Every Time We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix" by Casacada. If you don't know this song then go to youtube and put in 'every time we touch slow version' because there's this techno dance like one and it doesn't really fit in this melancholy story.

_Text:_ memory

**Text:** Song lyrics

"Text": talking

'Text': thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori and Deidara or the Naruto Franchise. I don't own "Every Time We Touch" (Yanou's Candlelight Mix) that's owned by Casacada.

* * *

Every Time We Touch

_Deidara put his ear against Sasori's bare chest, knowing there was no heartbeat. He didn't care though, he loved him. But if Sasori was a puppet, then will he ever die._

"_Sasori-Danna, un," Deidara said, as he glanced up to see Sasori, who was staring back at him with his usually emotionless expression. "Will you ever leave me, un?"_

_Sasori pulled Deidara closer to him._

"_No," Sasori said, kissing Deidara on his forehead._

"_You promise, un?"_

_Sasori then pulled him into a kiss on the lips._

"_I promise," Sasori said, smiling._

-----------------------------

"Sasori-Danna," Deidara mumbled in his sleep.

His visible eye opened as he scanned around. He turned around, hoping to see someone on the bed, but only to see nothing but a pillow.

"Sasori-Danna," Deidara mumbled again, as he rolled to the other side of the bed where Sasori usually slept. This time though, he said it more non happy like it was before… it sounded more melancholy.

Deidara took a whiff of the pillow and exhaled, smiling. It smelled like wood… like some metal things… like his Danna. But the smile didn't last long.

"I miss you Danna, un," Deidara cried, as a tear fell down from his eye.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

"You promised that you wouldn't leave me, un," Deidara continued to cry. "You said you wouldn't. You were a puppet! How could you die, un!"

Deidara clutched his fist as his face grew more violently and sadistic like.

"It was that stupid wrench and you stupid grandmother! They killed you! And I'll kill them back! I'll avenge your death, un!"

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel this static**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

-----------------------------

"_Thank you for protecting me, Sasori-Danna, un!" Deidara said, happily, as he walked along with Sasori._

"_I'm your partner, we protect each other," Sasori said, in his usually monotone like voice._

"_I bet it's because you love me, un!"_

"_No," Sasori said fatly._

"_Yes, un!" Deidara persisted, in a sing song tone of voice. "You just won't admit it!"_

-----------------------------

_Sasori, working intently on his new puppet. It was nothing new. He always worked on his puppet. And he wanted it to be silent when he was working on his puppets… to bad his partner, and also roommate, catchphrase thing was "Art is a BANG!"._

_But Deidara was somewhere else since he knew better than to bother Sasori while he was working on his puppets… well Sasori thought he knew better at least._

_BOOM!_

_The puppet, the puppet that Sasori was working just explodes into pieces! It was going to be an extra attachment to Hiroku! He could kill much better and faster with that attachment!_

"_Hi, un!" Deidara said, walking into the room, smiling._

"_Deidara," Sasori said, his voice sounding stern and as if he was holding his anger, as he turned to his partner. "Did you let my puppet attachment explode?"_

"_What ever to you mean?" Deidara asked, sounding as innocent as possible, while batting his eyes._

"_You know what I mean," Sasori said, still sounding stern._

"_Oh Sasori-Danna! You know I do it just because I love you, un!'_

-----------------------------

"All the memories we shared, un" Deidara said to himself with that same melancholy voice, as he wiped a tear from his face. "Even though he would never admit it, I know he would always protect me because he loved me and even if I blew up his new puppet, he would never get mad at me, un."

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

-----------------------------

"You just died so suddenly, Sasori-Danna, un" Deidara said, sniffing, as he was staring at the grave that was Sasori's. He put in some new flowers, some which were even made out of clay, and since it's been a week of not visiting, he decided to visit. "I have a new partner, but he's not like you. He's nothing like you, un. I don't like him that much because of that. No one can replace you Danna, un."

Deidara wiped off his tears with his hand and sniffled before he continued to talk.

"I love you. When I was with you, I felt that all of the pain that I've been through disappeared. Even though you were a puppet I knew you had a heart."

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel this static**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

"Danna, un," Deidara whimpered, as he was on the dirt floor, crying. "I miss you. I loved you and I still do. It's been weeks since you passed away and what I used to be, I'm not anymore. I'm not happy. If I do seem happy, it's a faÁade. I could never be happy unless you're in my life, un."

**Every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**Every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

"Deidara, what are you doing on the floor?" a voice, to familiar to Deidara asked, sounding monotone.

"…Sasori-Danna, un?" Deidara asked, turning around to see none other then Sasori.

"Yeah?"

"Danna, un!" Deidara exclaimed in glee, as he got off the floor and hugged him.

This was the first time in weeks that he actually felt happy, not having to just fake it for people's sake.

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel this static**

"Is this real?" Deidara asked. "You died."

Sasori bent down and kissed Deidara on the lips.

"That was a clone they killed. I've been working on myself."

**Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

"I missed you Danna," Deidara said, putting his ear against his Danna's chest and smiling to know he's alive.

**Can't you feel my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

* * *

A/N: End of story! I'm sorry it went bad at the end. It's just that I began to write this when it was raining and I get sad when it's raining and when I continued to write this the next day and it was sunny.

Like I said before (and before), I never wrote yaoi so I'm not that good.

Hope you like it. Please review but no flames since I already know it's bad.


End file.
